Hitherto, in the use of such webs, their attachment to the wooden frame of the chair or bed or other piece of furniture concerned, is accomplished in such a manner that, first, an end region of the web is secured by staples, and then the end of the web is folded over the region of the web, which has already been secured by staples and further staples are then inserted through the web. Only by such a double pinning, which is expensive and complicated, can a connection to the frame be established which can transmit tensile forces in a magnitude which approaches the tensile strength of the web. Nevertheless, the connection always remains a weak point with the frequently observed consequence of detachment or tearing off of the web from the supporting frame.